A Good Fuck
by sentimental-being
Summary: Out of all the Morty's in the multiverse, this specific and shameless Morty loved the idea of learning new kinks. He just never tried them, but he laid his eyes on a perfect candidate to explore them with.


Morty sprawled himself out naked on the satin sheets of his bed, groping his dick with ease. "Nng ohh..!" Morty whimpered, trying to keep his voice down from being heard. His parents were gone apart from him and Rick being there. Mentioning it, Morty's parents were junkies on the verge of suicide. Injecting, snorting, sniffing all that death-defying shit at cheap sleazy bedbug motels. The only "good" influence around him was Rick.

He rubbed his thumb over his slit and tilted his head back agape in awe. The only thing that ever made Morty come was the thought of Rick dominating his intimidating muscular physique over Morty's small, frail, and pubescent feminine-like body.

Morty hated to admit it, but there were some very, very affectionate feelings towards his grandpa. Whenever Rick called Morty to hand him an item as he worked on his projects, Morty graciously did it with a jump in his step and returned with massaging his muscular shoulders with gratification, wanting and trying to relax him. There would be grunts to excuse Morty from massaging Rick. Morty disliked being rejected from his top dollar massages and this resulted in a different tactic to get his grandfather's attention. Once again, Rick yelled for Morty to fetch a tool off his shelf. He'd bend down to retrieve the screwdriver he purposely dropped and shamelessly revealed all of his thick and firm ass towards Rick. Doing so, Rick glanced onwardly and shielded his emotions with apathy, only to continue working absentmindedly on his machines. That agitated him which left Morty back to more ideas of his filthy and perverted mind.

Out of everything Morty did to see his grandfather, he loved coming in the garage just to watch his Rick at work: His lab coat tucked under him and Rick's black turtleneck shielding his yearning tattoos upon his neck. The ghostly complexion topped with his unibrow scrunched inwardly, frustrated from whatever. The way Rick's veins moved in his neck at ease. Or the way his sleeves were lazily rolled up to his elbows, covering that intricate, mystifying spiral of another tattoo. It made Morty salivate uncontrollably and he almost hit his breaking point to the thought.

Trying to force himself to be as quiet as possible, he bit his arm, wielding off his ongoing climax of lust. "Ahhh, shit!" He wiped his chest clean with a spare napkin he found in his stash. He would never get enough of this.

The house was completely silent and Morty hoped his pathetic moans didn't disturb Rick from hearing them, but another part of him wanted to be heard. He rolled lazily onto his side facing his nightstand and grabbed his phone feebly wanting to text Rick if he needed help with anything. Even though Rick didn't appreciate or notice his grandson's company, Morty was always needy for attention no matter what if it was in the midst of his grandpa's presence.

Morty swiped through his contacts for Rick. 'Hey Rick can I help u with anything?' It swished with indication it sent. Rick was never in the mood for texting his grandson. Did Rick know what was up with his lustful and agitated grandson?

After a few hesitant moments contemplating if he should text him again, he shrugged it off knowing it might piss Rick off. Morty went downstairs naked, too careless to change since it was him and Rick and decided to grab something refreshing. He felt awfully thirsty and his mouth was like the Sahara Desert. With the fridge open, there wasn't much but beer and water. Morty wanted something sweet to satisfy his taste buds and more. There lay an unopened apple cider beer hidden behind the rest, possibly Rick had stored it there with unrecognition. With a swift motion, Morty hid it against his bare chest and scurried up the stairs loudly. Footsteps stomped menacingly through the living room and toward Morty. "Hey!" A deep recognizable voice called from behind when Morty was only halfway up the stairs. It was Rick and Morty was in deep shit.

Morty was butt naked and the only thing that would cover him up was the icy cold can of beer in his hand. Reluctantly, he turned around slowly, quickly covering his dick with the freezing can to face his grandpa or to properly rephrase: His very angry, sexy, intriguing grandpa. "Mm..hey! I w-was just going upstairs."

"Give me that can." Rick demanded with soft eyes occupying themselves on the can that shielded Morty's junk. Morty was immobile-frozen in fear. This isn't how he wanted Rick to see him, not naked with a can covering himself awkwardly. "I said give it to me!" Rick spat, his gaze deadly.

There was nowhere to run, nothing to even shield his beet red face, and only hopeful self-assurance could calm Morty. Time went by fast causing Rick to grow impatient. He plastered a smug look to lighten the mood as both of them stared into each other's eyes wantingly. With the older man's hands shifting to his unruly pale blue hair, he tied it in a bun with long skillful fingers, eyeing Morty speculatively. "Do I have to take that can off you?" Rick's husky voice didn't miss a hint of annoyance, but spiraled it's way to Morty's attentive growing dick.

Morty wanted to see how far he could push Rick's buttons. He pulled the can away from his unsheathed erection and stroked it with one hand as the other opened the can with his thumb. Not taking his eyes off his grandpa's surprised reaction, he took a long sloppy swig with some of it dribbling to the sides and seeping to Morty's mouth and down his out stretched neck. Now wasn't a good time to grow into Rick's drinking habit, but he hoped the show was worth it.

"Morty you fucking did it." Morty's grandpa growled, gripping his loose sleeves to his elbows. Rick shook his head and stumbled back to the garage to leave Morty shocked and confused in place. What did he do wrong? Morty knew he wasn't coming back and he just showed his grandpa how much he meant to him. All those feelings were out in the open and then recklessly smashed. Was it a mistake? He was so lost and succumbing to the drastic change in the situation between them. The microwave read 8:38 PM and Morty's weak body hung low from neglect and rejection..and disappointment when he paced towards the worn out sofa.

A few rips and holes reminded Morty about how his family sat here. Over the years they'd play board games with and without Rick. When he did spend quality time, Morty sat beside him and tittered with his shoe laces, thinking how it was silly of him to wear shoes in the house. He'd even lay his head on his lap as a young boy. As years passed, Beth and Jerry were gone for long periods of time to leave Summer working to pay for overdue bills on the house. The thought depressed Morty and his eyes watered quickly when his thoughts shifted to Rick. That bastard! Rick did nothing to help us! No use for his feelings were discarded and emotions scolded at. Morty was grateful his Rick stayed ever since he was nine. These recollections numbed his emotional pain and Morty drifted off into the blues.

…

A sound erupted from inside the dark living room, irritating Morty's ears. He scrunched his face and covered his ears hastily. "Rick?" His voice worryingly sounded throughout the eerily silent house. He jumped to his feet and wandered around the living room to find where the shrill sound came from.

There lay Rick slouched in the corner of the kitchen with his flask dripping its contents onto the floor. A grin appeared, frightening Morty from his grandpa's devious deadly looks. "Why-can you get up? Y-you're scaring me, Rick." His voice wavered uncontrollably by the sight of Rick slowly getting up. Rick was fully stable even after downing his flask and walked to cup Morty's chin to face him.

"Shh, baby.." Rick cooed into Morty's ear. There was nothing more hotter than that which caused Morty to whimper. By the touch of Rick's hands groping his own dick, Morty got onto his knees and hurriedly unzipped Rick's pants to face a large erect member stiff in the air. Without care, Rick gripped the young boy's hair and pulled his head up to face his faltering smirk that changed to a neutral gaze.

Rick stroked Morty's soft cheek and nudged his dick across his face playfully. Morty followed through and licked the tip wantingly. He's been waiting for this moment for five years. A groan filled the air in ecstasy and out of nowhere Rick slammed his cock into Morty's mouth. Tears sprung to his eyes and he wanted to move his head back so he could breathe but Rick forced his head to be positioned right where he wanted. Muffled noises came and moans gradually came out unwillingly. Rick fucked his grandson's face, sliding his dick down Morty's throat and back up so he could breathe only with a limited amount of time.

Morty had no idea it'd be like this, but his grandpa never showed these actions towards him. He was absolutely puzzled to the fact of this. Was Rick just waiting for the moment Morty expressed his feelings to him first?

Rick came to a halt and Morty writhed under his gaze. "I'll fuck your mouth so hard if you don't stop giving me that look." The older man threatened menacingly, flashing a smile that touched his eyes evilly. The boy had no choice but to face sucking off his grandpa. Where was Rick going with these cruel acts against him? He unsteadily slid his tongue under his shaft and down to his balls. Rick gripped the boy's hair harder and pushed him down more until Morty started kicking underneath.

"Mm ohh fuck i'm not," Rick laughed half-heartedly with an evil glint in his eyes. "I'm not even finished." He kept his hold on for a few seconds longer before releasing. Morty looked up to see Rick looking pleased, but not enough to subdue his forceful actions. The both really needed this, just it was in a non consensual manner Morty slightly perceived-though it was hot. Morty's throat was lifted up harshly against the wall, pinning him to stare into his grandpa's hungry eyes. His lungs felt constricted beneath Rick's tough grip embedding his mark on his neck. Surely Morty's going to have bruises tomorrow.

"Stop!" Morty choked out through sobs. Deeply, he loved Rick with all his heart but, having him do this was putting him off the edge. There was so much more he wanted to do for this man he worshipped.

He regretted he had told Rick to stop because he looked more furious than before. Loosening the grip he had on Morty's throat, he grabbed his erection and pumped it tantalizingly slow. Morty made an 'o' shape with his mouth and accelerated his breathing. He had to be crazy for enjoying this as much as Rick did. "D-d-don't stop!" He whined.

"Don't count on it." Rick said huskily, as he dropped Morty to the ground carelessly. Morty groaned from the contact the icy tiles had on his bare ass. The ass Rick was going to pound as hard as he could into. "F-fuck me, Grandpa." Morty moaned out seductively, batting his thick lashes out. With Rick's pants still undone, he stroked his long length and tilted his head back. "Finger y-yourself, Morty." It sounded out more as a command through his moans. Morty had never done such a thing surprisingly. Sure, he'd jack off, but never finger himself. He briskly spread his legs out, keeping an eye on Rick-still angling his head off away from Morty's direction. How? He took a slick finger and dipped it in his tight asshole.

"O-o-ooh! Jesus." Morty moaned, trying to keep himself stable as he fingered himself. His sphincter muscles were enclosing him in. The young boy reached for his throbbing erection and promptly pumped it. He withdrew his finger slowly, taking in all the gripping pleasure as he slowed his rubbing so he could see Rick's reaction. He was full of desire and excitement. He had no idea it felt so good to even fondle yourself. Reducing his speed, he had to prevent himself from coming, he knew it'd only result in Rick punishing him in the end if he continued. It was rousing and enthralling Morty seeing how vulnerable he was right now. The blue-haired man groaned, rubbing his dick slightly by the sight of his grandson pleasuring himself.

Rick walked over to him, bent down and picked him up ungraciously. "I'm gonna fuck y-your little ass, Morty." He said bluntly. "It's not gonna be some slowly-easing-myself-in type of shit." Morty wanted it be though, he wasn't ready for Rick's big cock. If anything, he wanted it slow. Jogging up the stairs, Rick impudently set Morty on his cot. His pants seemingly slipped off and now Rick was only wearing that black sweater of his. He was hot this way, but Morty wanted to touch, lick and graze upon his skin. Almost drooling for it.

Morty squirmed on the bed, as his grandpa grasped onto his legs to still him. "Stop!" He growled in low and sexy voice, staring deeply into his grandson's halting eyes. He did as he said and relaxed himself, sinking deep into the hard mattress.

Grabbing both Morty's hips, he pulled them apart harshly and licked the inside of his thighs, sending pleasure straight to his groin. "Ahh." He whimpered, circling his hips around eagerly in the air. Rick pushed his thighs down briskly and smirked. "Patient." It was easier said than done, especially coming from someone like Rick. Is there anyone like him? Whatever Rick was doing almost made Morty want to cry, beg, or even shout for his grandpa to fuck him. He made him suck him off and even finger himself. Morty expected things too.

"D-don't start acting like a whiny bitch!" Rick said, almost yelling as he grabbed ahold of Morty's dick. Having to be in control of someone who looked up to you as an intimidating and fearless figure felt good. He liked to receive power every time when Morty was begging and squirming like that under his stance. Morty being Rick's little whore had his dick begging for more.

Rick maneuvered onto the bed on his knees, pulling Morty closely to himself. He propped Morty's ankles onto the side of his body, grabbing his grandson's thighs and squeezing them tightly. "I'm going to give you a nice quick fuck, then I'll suck you off." The old man grinned from ear to ear, sliding his sweater off and tossing it off into the room. Morty rolled his tongue over his bottom lip trying to seduce Rick to get on with it. He nudged himself closer to his grandpa's erection that was stiff in the air. Rick groaned feverishly when Morty's dick slid against the underside of his cock as he settled himself down. "Yeah, y-you're making this easier for me, baby." Morty felt so praised when Rick called him baby. He earned it. As Rick dipped his body down lower enough to have his dick accommodated by his grandson's tight ass, he lifted Morty's ass and slowly slid two digits in. Rick relished Morty's facial expressions as it contorted into a satisfied and frustrated look.

The young boy almost cried out, grabbing the sheets and shifting them toward him tightly. "Rick!" He moaned his name out, continuing to shuffle uneasily in the bed.

"I have you all to myself," Rick caressed his grandson's chest down to his dick. "I've wanted to always fuck you every time you came by to see me. You a-and your stupid stunts always left me with a fucking hard on." Sliding his fingers out, he replaced them with the head of his dick. It was placed right as the entrance of Morty's narrow and tense hole.

"You'll need to loosen up for Grandpa if you want this to feel good." His dick twitched at his entrance as he tried to control his patience by slowly nudging inside. It felt so good just as Rick imagined.

Morty forced back tears from falling. The feeling was indescribable. Almost wanting to continue this, the young boy calmed down, though inside his heart was going 100 miles an hour. "Rick, fuck me please!" Morty didn't want to whine when it came to being fucked-though it's his first time but, Rick was an exception. Rick groaned and bit his lip and went full force. Morty wailed silently, tightening around him. It was a shock of course, but he was going to get used to this.

"You feel so good around my dick, Morty. Calm down, or I'll fuck your ass harder than I will." The blue-haired man sunk his length deeper inside until his balls touched Morty's ass. He let out a guttural groan, pushing out and back in harder to get his grandson's attention. Rick was so big, Morty didn't even realize he'd fit his tight asshole.

"D-don't stop! Don't stop!" Morty begging was music to Rick's ears. This was his slut and no one could stop him from taking Morty. Rick always fantasized of pounding Morty's sweet little ass-just not like this. Rick always wanted to fuck him on his workbench, on the dinner table, or even the sofa. Anywhere would still be acceptable for him, he just wanted to get Morty a little prepared and experienced for their next move. Or destination. If Rick kept thinking about this, he'd finish to soon to take in everything. He almost forgot about his deal with Morty of sucking him off. Fuck it.

Morty looked so hot laying on the bed. His petite figure, though he had a very thick ass that was soon to be hurting for the next week. Long locks of curly hair that brushed right off his shoulder. His fuck-me-eyes glistening with tears that stared back at Rick with smugness. Rick was not observable enough to notice his grandson's change of appearance. He was such a stud and Rick felt a twinge of sadness.

Rick on the other hand was the whole package for a nice fuck. In his 20's, he got two decently sized tattoos on his neck and arm-two spirals. Ladies swooned for him. His form was well kept at his age even now: Muscular chest and abs and such a beautiful face with a narrow jawline. He never lost time of keeping fit. Not healthy as his drinking problem though.

The older man growled, reaching over to grab the younger boy's throat. "I've had it with you! Your a fucking tease, telling me what to do and I-I fucking hate that." Morty winced as Rick's grip tightened. "You won't be able to sit." He hissed through clenched teeth and let his hands fall to grab Morty's legs. With Rick being so aggressive, it turned Morty on so much he felt precum at the tip of his dick. For now, he'd be quiet and let Rick fuck him.

Rick glanced down, laughing. "I'm not e-even done yet!" Sure, Morty was a tad embarrassed but, not enough to stop the show. Who couldn't come from someone who was taking their time about plunging into your ass. It was hard. Slowly, Rick inserted his long cock inside again, this time with patience, though he wanted to pound it as hard as he could. What a tempting offer. With careful hands, he grabbed Morty's erection and stroked his tip slowly.

"Sooo good." Morty wanted to tell him to not stop, but he'd just retaliate and get upset with him. Ricks eyes gleamed with distinct appreciation. Just how he wanted. After a few more strokes, he's swiftly grabbed onto his grandson's legs and thrust more of him inside. Without warning, Rick quickened his pace and lunged into him hard. He continued to go faster until Morty became inaudible from pain and shock. Morty scrunched his face with pain and continued to let out heavy moans as his grandpa rammed him. "Ohhhh, Rick!" He moaned between each of Rick's thrusts. He was about to come.

"Almost there, baby." With more hard and aggressive shoving, Rick moaned, tipping his head back as he jammed his cock inside. He ejaculated fast and hard. It streamed down the younger boy's ass and onto the bed. Rick stayed there for a minute after his release and plopped next to Morty with a loud thump.

They both panted hard with unsteady breathing as they both turned to look at each other. Morty grazed his hand across his grandpa's face. "Next time, I'll be on top." With that, Rick smiled and embraced Morty with a long and meaningful hug. "Let's shower."


End file.
